Torn
by CayCay1996
Summary: Gracie had it all until she learns she's the child of Charlie Swan and has a half sister named Bella Swan but Bella is walking a dangerous line and danger seems to run into the family since Gracie starts discovering a dark world that wasn't what she thought it was with a lone wolf obsessed with her, Jacob Black imprinted on her, and a certain vampire craving her Gracie Swan is torn
1. Bed of Lies

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My strawberry blonde hair was in loose waves that hung down to my midback and my left bright green eye and right icy blue eye stared back at me. I had a small smattering of freckles over the bridge of my nose and alabaster skin. My white v-neck top clung right to my body like a second skin while the words "Daddy's Little Monster" was sprawled across my chest and I wore tight skinny jeans. Translation? It was completely inappropriate for your first meeting with your father and I mean first meeting ever. Like in those trashy daytime tv shows where the teenage girl learns her "daddy" is not the man whose been raising her. It's the man her mother had an affair with instead. When had I turned into one of those bloody cliches? Oh that's right the moment my father, the man whose been raising me, is dying of cancer and I was under the impression I'd be great for a bone marrow transplant to save his life and my mother has no choice but to tell me he isn't my father.

I growled in frustration throwing myself back on my bed as my mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Gracie! We have to hurry! We have a three hour drive ahead of us." Great... Three hours in a car with a woman I can't even stand to look at currently. Of course when I found out the truth I wanted to know my father. What I wasn't expecting? To learn I had a sister named Bella Swan and I would be moving to small town Forks, Washington for a year so I could actually know my father. I've lived in Seattle all of my life and I loved this city but now it would be no more of a life of lies my mother has been filling me with.

"I'm coming mom." I scooped up my kitten that I had gotten from my mom last week. He was a munchkin cat with a pretty multicolored fur pattern who I had just recently decided to name him Chairman Meow and I'm pretty sure my mother got him in the effort that she could buy my forgiveness. Thats what she so often did, throw money at her problems and wait for them to disappear. Unfortunately family doesn't work that way. I started heading down my staircase and looked over at my mother who smiled at me nervously.

"I've gotten all of your other boxes loaded up." She told me her eyes seeming unsure. This is how it's been ever since I found out the truth. An odd tip toeing around each other and an awkward tension that hung thick in the air between us. "Gracie I know that things have changed between us. " She paused and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just want you to know that if you don't like it in Forks all you have to do is call and you can come home." I nodded not really knowing what to say to her and Chairman Meow started yowling until I started scratching behind his ear.

"I know I can always come back I wouldn't leave at all otherwise." I forced a half smile and walked out the door and stopped confused. "I thought we were taking the BMW." I looked out at the black Audi R8 and my mom smiled at me.

"The Audi is my going away present to you. You'll need a car I believe your sister has a truck." I looked out at he car completely speechless and my mom smiled. "Surprised?" She pat my back handing me the keys. "Good. Now come on you can follow me up there in your own car." She walked off towards the BMW and I stood there flabbergasted for a few more moments. Giving my lavicious gifts wouldn't make up for what she did but I sure as hell wasn't going to turn them down.

The drive up to Forks consisted of me talking to my cat probably looking like some crazy girl but hey, people have their hobbies I have mine. I vented and raved about anything and everything that was bothering me, every insecurity that I now had and every single doubt I had about actually making this move. I was leaving behind two best friends and a pretty amazing boyfriend in Seattle when I didn't even know how I would like the people in Forks or my father or half sister. The school was the smallest school I have ever heard of, which wouldn't take much since I did live in a big city but that wasn't really the point. I had a tendency for sarcasm and a nasty temper when I feel provoked. I really didn't know if Forks would be a good fit at all but here I was throwing myself into this brand new life because I felt betrayed by my mother. I let out a sigh running my fingers through my hair and turned up the radio deciding to just tune everything else out.

As we pulled up to Charlie's house I took a deep breath. A middle aged man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped outside along with a girl who looked so much like him and a guy with dirty blonde hair that was ruffled and unrealistic honey eyes. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

I had been practicing what to say and how to act but nothing I had practiced could prepare me for the most awkward embrace I had... From both my father and my sister. "Gracie, I'm glad to finally get to see you." Charlie smiled at me and hugged me again and I stiffened patting his back slightly. Bella just looked at me no words nothing she just looked and made an odd face that made me wonder if she was constipated before forcing out. "Its nice to meet you." I just nodded at her deciding that maybe talking to the girl would give her a nervous break down so I decided to respond to Charlie instead.

"So am I." I smiled and looked over at my mother who was taking in my boxes along with Bella and the mystery man with her. "Thats a really nice car." Charlie commented looking at my new baby and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh yeah it was a gift from mom." I admitted as I walked towards the house. This was the most embarrassingly awkward encounters of my life and I could only pray that the tension and weird air would lift because I couldn't deal with this.

"Your sure it's no problem right? Me staying here?" I asked and Charlie opened his mouth just about to say something when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that would change my life forever. A large wolf stood in the trees behind the house and it's large warm eyes invited me in. It felt like I was almost in a trance like state and I started walking towards it my breath quickening. My mind focused solely on the wolf, at the deadly beauty that danced in its persona and the oddly intelligent life that it held in its stare and the odd feeling like I knew this wolf overwhelmed me, countered by a fear that danger was eminent. I could feel my inner turmoil roiling inside of me one half demanding I turn around but another stronger half forcing me to walk closer.

"Gracie? Gracie! What are you doing?" Charlie grabbed my arm and I jumped looking over at him distracted but my brain felt foggy like I was meant to go into those woods and nothing would be the same once I did but nothing would feel complete if I didn't.

"I uh need a walk to clear my mind." I told him absently and I started heading towards the woods. The wolf seemed torn as it stared at me until suddenly the wolf started to take steps back before suddenly it's head snapped up and it howled. I looked over just as another wolf tackled me to the ground and I screamed looking up into the jaws of death.

 _ **I Have A Lot Planned For This Story Already, Which Is A Huge Help. I Do Not Own Any Of Stephanie Meyer's Characters Only My Original OC's And I Would Love For You To Give Me Feedback**_


	2. Death's Jaws

2 Months Ago

"You have to hold on please." I looked up at my father tears streaking my face. "I'm so sorry. For everything." I felt a sob break free from my body as I gripped his hand and looked up at him. Cancer wasn't just taking its toll on him it was destroying me right along with him. When we found out three months ago that he wasn't my biological father life went from being stranded in purgatory to freezing in the ninth circle of Hell.

"Daddy please I'm so-" I cried out but he interrupted me jerking away.

"Dont call me that. Your nothing to me." He coughed and glares at me a venom in his gaze I had never seen before. I looked up at him wiping my eyes my bottom lip trembling. "I don't know why you still come here. Your only killing me faster having to stare at the face of a bastard. The weak daughter who was never even mine" And for the past three months these vicious barbs and jabs was what I had to endure. The only man who had raised me the one I had loved more than anything else had turned on me because I represented everything he resented. "You lived while he died." I looked up at the only man I knew to be my father as a fresh onslaught of tears poured down my face.

"Y-you can't honestly blame me for that." I looked up at him speechless but hate was the only thing left that this man had for me.

"He was my son my only son. His mother had died in childbirth and then your succubus of a mother waltz into my life and all I had was Jax and your mother. When your mother was pregnant I was ecstatic it made everything seems like it would be okay. Then we found out you were a girl and I knew it was meant to be Jax's mother had always wanted a girl. But because of you, the daughter I raised that was nothing more then a product of a whore and a foolish man, because of you I lost Jax my only true heir. The only thing in this world that was mine." I reached for his hand again and he sat up in his hospital bed before back handing me hard enough that I tasted blood in My mouth.

I choked on a sob and stood up. "You didn't just loose a son that day I lost a brother." I paused and looked up at him heart broken "And you promised me that you didn't blame me for what happened to him."

"That was when I thought you were my daughter." He spat.

* * *

Present Day

My scream pierced the air as I dodged to the left my body slamming into a tree as the wolf snarled faceplanting to the ground in a way that would be comical if I wasn't in danger for my life. I ran, trees slapping me in the face and scratching my arms and legs. I looked back to see the wolf staring at me a feral fascination deep in his gaze and I started running faster.

I had never felt this afraid in My whole life and I couldn't help but feel like that other wolf could have saved me. I felt as if it had stayed then I wouldn't be in this predicament which was ridiculous since they were both just wolves. If they wanted to hunt then they would they don't protect their prey it's not in their nature. Then again neither is killing humans. Most wolves stayed away from people and stuck to hunting animals. Forks Washington wolves were obviously an exception if ever their were one. The wolf was gaining on me easily without even a pant and I thought I was on the verge of dying from the run alone. Adrenaline surged threw me but a part of my stupid nagging mind was bringing up the fact that it wouldnt last forever. I could feel the hair rising on the back of my neck as the wolf grew closwe and a scream ripped through my throat just as I felt the ground crumble beneath me and looked down to see I was on a ledge and quickly sliding down into a muddy creek. I wasn't even with Charlie for a full 24 hours and I was already in eminent fear of my life.

Not that any of this was really Charlie's fault it was my dumb idea to be drawn in by the wolf, damn it this was like some sadistic twice of little red riding hood. I was having a hard time dealing with my own stupidity at the moment for even thinking that the other wolf was beckoning me.

The icy water is of the creek was splashing all over me drenching me as I tried running to the other side of the embankment. But mud was forcing me to sink in each time I stepped and the water would get deeper which only proved how screwed I was and the fact that the dank universe was looking against me. Mud and icy water caked me as I sputtered trying to crawl up the muddy bank to the opposite side of the creek. A chill started to set in my bones as I pulled myself up panting hard. I looked across the creek to see the wolf staring at me with what I would almost call a smirk on its face and I coughed, dragging myself to my feet and taking off. I didn't look back again, looking back was what the idiot girls in the shitty horror movies did and it never ended well with them. I wasn't going to die in some small town in the woods by a damn wolf that looked larger then sasquatch. This was not some weird cross between Wrong Turn and Wolfman this was reality and the reality was my chances of survival were going down the longer I was out here. The cold was seeping into my bones as the sun began setting and everything in the woods had an almost sinister feel to them.

A howling caught my attention as a black wolf jumped out landing inches from me followed by a whole pack. They circled around me while keeping a well enough distance and I felt my knees tremble before I collapsed to the ground. I was going to die in the woods surrounded by giant wolves. This couldn't be real it definitely didn't seem possible these we're animals that looked as if they had taken steroids their whole life and were maybe bred with giant grizzly bears or something.

A brown wolf with warm chocolate brown eyes stepped closer to me and I looked up exhausted. This was the first wolf I saw, before Mr. Huge Dark and Hungry tried to take a bite out of me. His eyes still held that unusual depth. The kind of passion that you would find in a human. Almost as if without my permission my hand raised up touching its snout and it let me. I was either losing my mind because I was almost a wolfy snack or maybe some weird part of my brain was trying to make me seem like some wolf girl. I wasn't too found of either idea.

"Please tell me your some wolf protector or something because I don't want to die. Not here definitely not now." The wolf leaned into my touch which I took for a yes. "Great I've lost my mind I'm talking to a wolf while it's pack stares at me and more then likely smells my fear." I let out a humorless laugh and the wolf snorted at me. "A little less attitude would be nice." I grumbled just as I started feeling lightheaded. It was then that I looked down and noticed blood was staining my leg. Well damn. I must not have noticed because of the adrenaline rush. I felt a wave of nausea wash through me and I stumbled to the ground before ripping the bottom of my jeans to reveal a deep cut in my calf up the side of my leg. My fingers trembled as I applied pressure and yelped.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I grumbled and fought off the lightheadedness that was beginning to overwhelm me. I could hear the wolf whining and it tried nuzzling me but before I could respond everything went black and all I could remember were chocolate brown eyes.

Warm chocolate brown eyes. I could feel myself moving but I was in and out of consciousness and not much was sticking with me. Except for the warm arms and the feeling of a bare chest against my cheek. The sound of a heartbeat against my ear and the oddest feeling that I was home.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think?**_

 _ **I would like to address the fact that Gracie's backstory will manipulate and thoroughly affect the current storyline so it is extremely important.**_

 _ **Also if you want to add any suggestions I'm always open to them.**_

 _ **I would love to hear your input and what you think so please review. Uh I know there are some grammatical mistakes but I dont have a beta or anything so it is what it is but I do apologize**_

 _ **As well all know I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's beautiful creations only my own OC's.**_

 _ **Please follow, favorite, review**_


	3. Butterflies

"What the hell is in those woods?!" I heard my mother scream, I turned onto my side and covered my ears groggily. My mouth was dry and I could smell the prominent sterile scent that told me I was in the hospital. Flashes of what happened started to assault my poor head and I groaned and sat up, smacking my lips tiredly.

"I don't know! Do you honestly think if I truly thought something dangerous was there I would have let her walk back there?!" Charlie retorted. "It was a mistake! Look, if she wants to go home with you I get it, but you can't speak for her anymore it's up to her." He reasoned. "You kept her from me long enough."

"Why do you think that is?" She said exasperated. My head was really starting to hurt during all of this. "You can't be trusted. Especially not with the most important person to me. Charlie you are too emotionally unavailable to raise a child."

He scoffed at her, "I'm raising Bella just fine, and you think I am emotionally unavailable?"

"I think you can be." My mother countered.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have been if you had a life outside of the constant drama you brought home from your shit job." He retorted.

"Oh well excuse me for having already known what I wanted to do with my life!"

"Oh well you certainly knew what you were doing when you were cheating on your husband with me." Ah, touche. I listened waiting for my mother's response which was at this point a slew of profanities.

"I knew you were going to through that in my face! I apologized and apologized, what more do you want!?" She yelled back. Ah the yelling again, hello migraine looks like you might have permanent residence in my poor head.

"I want the sixteen years of my daughter's life that I missed!" My mother grew quiet after that and I knew that even if she wouldn't admit it. Charlie had won that one. The door to my room opened and my mom walked in wiping away a tear when she saw I was awake.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I looked at my mom and forced a smile.

"I'm good." I told her. She sat on the bed beside me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"As soon as they give you the okay, we can head home. I'm so sorry I even suggested any of this." I hugged her back tightly, but at the thought of leaving my throat tightened. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go anywhere. I hadn't even been here long enough to call it home but I didn't want to leave. I looked over at Charlie who was awkwardly standing at the end of my bed and looking down at me with so much regret in his eyes it kind of pulled at my heart. He hadn't asked for any of this.

"I don't want to leave." I whispered.

My mother pulled back staring at me as if I had lost my mind and I couldn't exactly blame her given I was honestly suggesting staying in place where I could have very well died just because I had a gut feeling to. I rubbed my forehead trying to think exactly when I became stupid and not just any stupid, like endanger my own life for no damn reason stupid.

"You do realize you were here for less then twenty four hours and you were attacked and found in the woods." My mother said slowly looking deep into my eyes as if I didn't already know how stupid I sounded.

"I don't care. I'm staying."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

"Bella, I really don't even think your human." I told her honestly as I tucked a loose curl behind my ear. "I told you 'lets go to the beach to spend some quality time together' and this is what I get?" I looked over at her as I pulled my car out of park and started to back out of our driveway. "For one I said let's go to the beach as in swimming and tanning since for once this God Forsaken area of the world isn't cloudy and all gloom and doom, and you are wearing a turtleneck and high waters."

"I'm wearing a sweater and jeans." She pointed out.

I ignored that technicality. "Yeah okay, same difference. And now you're telling me you don't want to go because Edward can't go and you miss Edward even though I know for a fact that he was in your bedroom last night." I finished.

"How did you know that?" She looked at me worried and I rolled my eyes. Yeah right as if I was going to rat on my sister and tell Charlie. One the girl was a damn Mary Sue I didn't exactly see the point of benefit I would get in ratting on her other then appearing as a bad individual.

"I hear you talk to him at night and trust me it is a little weird. I mean I typically try not eavesdrop but some of the stuff the two of you spew is just ridiculous." I informed her. We were speeding down a winding road, the trees blurring past us as I drove us to La Push. It was supposed to be the closest beach and ontop of that Bella kept talking about some guy named Jake who was her BFF which I was curious about to say the least since she seemed conjoined with Edward at the hip.

I pulled into a parking lot and parked closest to the beach before turning my car off and opening my door. I reached into the backseat pulling out a bag and slung it over my shoulder as I got out of the car and locked my doors.

"Bells!" I turned just in time to see a guy jog over to Bella and hug her, I stopped staring at him suddenly at a complete loss for words. He had short black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes that looked so familiar to me. He was tall, I mean really tall and I'm not just saying that because I'm on the short side this guy was just that massive. I leaned forward against my car and couldn't help but feel jealousy race up my spine. I wanted him to hug me like that. Hell, I just wanted him.

"Hey, Jake. This is my sister I was telling you about, Gracie this is Jake." He turned looking at me and my breath caught in my throat. He looked at me with a burning gaze that made my cheeks flush and my heart race. I swallowed hard and tried to find the words. It was like I couldn't string together a simple hello.

"Hi, I'm Jake." I blurted. I smacked my forehead and laughed nervously, "I mean, I'm not Jake you're Jake. I am Gracie." I could feel my cheeks burning, I had to look like a damn tomato right now. "You know I've heard so much about you, not about how beautiful you are cause like wow." Shut up Gracie! Shut the hell up. "You're easily the best looking guy I have ever seen and that's like including Dylan O'Brien and I'm in love with him." Please stop, you are ruining any chance you have at all with this guy. "I'm gonna go." I started heading towards the beach and heard him chuckle behind me making my mortification take on new levels.

I could a feel an extremely warm hand grab my wrist and I turning looking up into his warm brown eyes. "You're beautiful yourself." He said huskily. A smile broke across my face and I bit my lip looking down at the sand until he pulled my chin up to look into his eyes an oddly serious look in them. "I really mean that."

"Um yeah well anyways Jake, we should go to the garage and maybe hang out like old times. Gracie wants to swim and tan and you know I really can't tan to save my life or anything." Bella looked at Jake an odd glint in her eye, almost like needy or as if she wasn't used to him showing another girl affection. I could feel an odd possessive feeling curl in my stomach at the thought. I had no clue where that was coming from.

"No I think I want to stay at the beach with Gracie." I couldn't fight the smile that broke across my face at that and I started to head further down the beach to get closer to the waves, with Jake trailing behind me. I heard Bella huff and start stomping towards us which kind of brought a laugh to my lips. It wasn't like she didn't already have a boyfriend I don't really see what the issue is. I set my bag down and turned around noticing a lot of people coming towards us. They were all huge like Jake with the same tanned skin and by the way he smiled and waved them over I assumed they were friends.

The first to arrive was a guy who I actually recognized. I stepped away from Jake and I could feel a whole new smile break across my face. "Embry, tell me that I am seeing things." I smiled and he looked at me surprised before I launched myself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"It is so good to see you again." I patted his arm as he set me down and Jake was suddenly behind me and glaring at Embry like he was the antichrist himself.

"How do you two know each other?" Jacob asked.

"We actually met at a EDM festival in Seattle." I told him. "He was kind enough to carry me back to his car and drive me home after I made the mistake of getting wasted." I rubbed the back of my neck and Embry laughed.

"Of course she practically forced me to stop at this little cuban restaurant so that she could grab something to eat." Embry laughed, I turned around and looked at him skeptically and arched a brow.

"You were complaining and saying you were hungry too! And that place was amazing, so you're welcome for a good experience."

"I was a little hungry but you practically crawled in my lap and started pulling over when we almost passed it!" His smile was infectious and I giggled shaking my head.

"Thus I repeat, I was drunk." I defended. I started walking back towards my bag and lifted up my shirt pulling it off and straightening my shimmering aquamarine bikini top, before pulling down my shirts and adjusting the ruffled bottoms. "In any event, it's such a small world to see you again."

"It really is." He looked at me intensely and I felt myself squirm a little under it.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Jacob started staring between the two of us before looking at Embry with a less then kind look. "Gracie, is your mystery girl from Seattle. The girl you obsessed over and bitched about after you lost her number? That's her?!" Well that did explain why he didn't call. I looked at Embry curiously and his face flushed before he looked away from me and him and Jacob continued in a heated conversation that I couldn't hear.

"I'm Paul." I turned and looked up, as another guy from the group smirked down at me and I shook his hand just as more of them started introducing themselves. They were all very... Friendly. I felt a little on display as they all started asking me questions and about Jake. Which I couldn't really answer since I didn't know him very well... Yet.

A scream broke out and I looked over to see Bella going under a wave and they kept crashing violently taking her under. Which wasn't surprising seeing how far she had gone out. I saw Jake running towards the water and Sam but I was closer, and this was my damn sister, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I ran out and kicked off my shoes before diving into the water and started swimming out to her. I could hear Jacob yell at me to wait but I was already out to her, she clawed at me and I had to bite back a scream as she pulled me under twice and I'm pretty sure her damn foot connected with my nose. I hooked my arm right under her ribs and pulled her against me as I pulled us back to shore, which subjected me to a few elbows to the face, a kick in the side and even a damn hair pull. Why this girl couldn't stay still was beyond me. Freaking out in the damn water was only hurting me the ocean didn't feel pain. I coughed up water and practically threw her to the wet sand as I sank to my knees coughing up loads of water and blood running from my nose.

"Are you okay?" Jacob leaned down in front of me ripped his shirt from his body before holding it to my nose and gently holding the back of my head. I nodded as my coughing fit slowly started to seize.

"What about me? I was the one drowning." Bella whined. I looked over at her worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked her sincerely.

She sighed and got up brushing the sand off of her. "Yeah... Fine." She started walking back towards my car and I frowned. Jacob didn't even turn to see if she was okay he just continued studying me as if I were the most important thing in the world and I felt butterflies toss in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again as he helped me up. I nodded and swallowed hard looking into his deep eyes. He was so caring and attentive to me that it caught me off guard because for the life of me I could not remember a man ever caring so much for me. He brushed his thumb over my cheek bone and he probably could have said anything to me at that moment and I would have folded to his will. I had never felt this and I couldn't decide if that scared me or not.

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry its been a while I will be updating more I promise. In any event the next chapter which I'm almost done with is actually in Jacob's POV just so you know (: Follow/Favorite/Review Love ya!**


	4. Nothing True

**Okay you guys, my inspiration is flowing (Thank you Jesus) So I have this chapter for you, and another one that should be out tonight as well. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites they mean a lot to me. This chapter is kind of shorter then usual but the next is longer then usual so it evens out if you ask me.**

 **Also I make these videos for my stories and I am working on one for this story so when it's finished I'll post the link. You'll see a few of them for this one probably.**

 **Please be sure to tell me what you think and any questions or whatever are welcome (: Follow/Fav/Review**

 **Wolf Born Woman- I have skirted around whether or not Charlie knows for sure because our main character Gracie doesn't know the answer to that... Yet. But she will and I can tell you this, since I don't think it's a huge spoiler or anything her and Charlie have a talk in the next chapter where she finds out more about that past and as for when she finds out about the supernatural, you are correct she's going to have a field day with that.**

 **XxMoonlightShadowxX - I just wanted you to know I actually reading one of your stories and I loved it. It was Maiden of the Wolves. It was very OOC and AU but I happened to really like your characters development so I am very glad you like this story so far.**

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

I looked over at Gracie as she talked to Leah animatedly and surprisingly for the first time in like ever I saw a smile fall over Leah's face which meant Gracie might actually be sent from Heaven because that shit rarely ever happened. She had a bandage over the bridge of her nose and just looking at her you wouldn't think that she had just risked her life to save someone. Hell she didn't seem fazed by much.

"You don't even know her." Bella was suddenly beside me and I looked down at her confused.

"What?" I asked my brow burrowed.

She sighed and looked up at me and I suddenly noticed that with her hair wet and all over the place she kind of resembled a drowned rat. "You don't even know Gracie but you're acting like she's the most amazing person in the world." She complained. She swallowed hard and stared at me with such a confused and hurt expression it kind of pissed me off. Bella had broken my heart, she had chosen a leech over me, her best friend. What the hell did it matter if I looked at another girl. Hell, I was surprised more than anyone else when I imprinted on Bella's little sister, but from that moment when I saw her in the woods I knew she was the one. I had been patrolling outside of Bella's house we've been on high alert since that leech bitch has made it clear she has it out for Bella.

When Gracie started walking towards me, I was shocked. I know that both people can feel the imprint but from what I had heard it had never been typically so strong to bring the girl towards you as if in a trance, and I felt it too. As if, if she wasn't right there with me I wouldn't be able to breath.

I hadn't mentioned to Bella that I had imprinted on Gracie because I had a feeling that, that was going to be an awkward conversation to say the least but since she couldn't stop whining I didn't really know what else to do. "I imprinted on her." I looked over at Bella and she looked at me with watery eyes as if I had hurt her. "Bella, I don't know why the hell it would matter that I imprinted on her you have a boyfriend. You made your choice."

"She's my sister! You told me you were in love with me. You cared about me supposedly and now you are telling me you imprinted on my baby sister!" I looked at her and tried shushing her as everyone started to stare at us but she apparently wasn't done yet. "Jacob Black you are my best friend and that is my little sister! I'm not letting her get wrapped up in all of this craziness. Stay away from her, that's not a request."

I looked at her shocked that she thought she had some power over what was going on and pissed that she even had the audacity to forbid me from Gracie. "She's already involved and if I didn't know better I would think this has nothing to do with the shit she doesn't know about and everything to do with the fact that I imprinted on someone and you aren't the center of my damn world anymore!" I yelled. "You are supposed to be my best friend, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Is everything okay?" Gracie jogged up to Bella and me and I went to tell her it was fine when Bella chose that moment to throw herself into Gracie's arms and start sobbing. Which almost threw Gracie off balanced since she was a good deal shorter than her. Gracie looked at me kind of confused and shocked before rubbing Bella's back soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay." Bella started crying harder and I couldn't help but feel annoyed with her for acting out so much. She started to walk her over to the rocks and she climbed up on one before pulling Bella up after her. They were too far away for most people to hear but thank God I wasn't most people.

"Bells, what's wrong? You were fine just before I started talking to Leah." Bella sniffled and hiccuped before she answered.

"It's just that Jake he used to really like me, I mean we were basically dating and he just out of no where starts liking you." She wiped her nose and took a deep breath. "It just makes me feel like he might be a player after all." Gracie was quiet for a moment and my blood started to boil. How dare she manipulate the situation to be this innocent little girl while I'm a fucking player?!

"He doesn't seem like a player to me." Gracie said quietly. Bella stopped crying all of a sudden and I could tell she was banking on Gracie just agreeing with her.

"You don't even know him." She snapped.

"I never said I did, I was just giving my opinion based off of what I've seen." She answered defensively.

"He started flirting with you the moment he saw you, what do you think he really likes you based off of one meeting?" She asked her. Bella knew I fucking liked her and she knew that I couldn't control this.

"Is it a crime to flirt?"

"It is when you were supposed to be in love with someone else!" Bella exasperated.

"You have a boyfriend! Why does it matter to you? Edward is sweet and he loves you and he's not bad looking so why does Jacob have to like you too?" Gracie stood up and Bella looked at her speechless. "You sound selfish to me." I could hear Bella gasp and Gracie continued. "Look I was happy to find out I had sister and I still am but Jacob doesn't like you anymore and if he likes me, which I doubt because I am not even anything special but if he does then I think you should be happy for me." She cleared her throat and I watched her as she tucker her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because even though I don't really know him yet, I kind of like him too."

I felt my heart pound as she said the words that made a smile tug at my lips. She stepped down from the rocks and started to head to her car when I jogged up beside her. She looked at me and smiled, a dimple showing in her right cheek and I had to resist the urge to kiss her. "Hey, Bella is gonna be fine." She told me and smiled.

I decided to play dumb to see what she'd say. "What'd she tell you?" I asked studying her.

"Nothing true." And then she smiled this heartbreakingly beautiful smile at me and I reached down and tucked her hair behind her ear. A blush stained her cheeks and her hand came up to touch the side of her face that I touched.

"I'm ready to go home." Bella walked up with the bag that Gracie had been carrying and got into the passenger seat without saying anything else or looking at us.

"You know she's the one acting like the little sister." I commented, Gracie chuckled and nodded.

"It's hard though." She said suddenly and I looked at her confused. "It's hard when someone you never realized you liked, starts liking someone else. It's not right and it's petty but it is hard." I smiled at her and she started to head back to her car when I grabbed her hand.

"I was thinking we could, hang out sometime." I rubbed the back of my neck suddenly feeling anxious and she surprised me by leaning on her tiptoes and giving me a kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

"I'd like that." She smiled and then she pulled out her phone and handed it to me and I put my number in it and called myself then handed it back to her.

She looked down at her phone and then her brow arched. "My Future Boyfriend?" She red my name in her phone and then broke out in a laugh before heading to her car. "I'll keep that in mind _boyfriend_." She opened her door and I smirked sauntering towards her and leaning close to her until my mouth was at her ear and she shivered.

"You better." I whispered huskily and laughed softly as her knees trembled and I put a hand on her waist to keep her balanced.

"I uh... You." She babbled I leaned back and looked down at her and she swallowed hard. "I should um go cause you know Bella. And uh that. Yeah. I uh... I will indeed keep that in mind." She turned around and opened her car door before getting in quickly and turning the engine on. I smiled as I watched her pull out and speed off.

I looked over to see a blur of red hair and stench of a leech just as I saw Victoria in the woods running alongside the car and I started off in a run right before I changed midstride and sped up.

Tires screeching made their way to my ears and all I could see in my minds eye was Gracie.


	5. Dangerous Roads

**I have actually finished my first video for them and posted it obviously no space between youtube or the . or com I just had to do that because this stupid thing was fighting me and there should be a blackslash after com**

youtube. com watch?v=I002Hm1lBSk

 **Or you can just type in Dreams Gracie && Jacob and it should pop up. I hope you guys enjoy it. Now that that's out of the way I believe we can get a start on this chapter, I hope you guys like it and as always please follow/favorite/review it is so much appreciated. I actually had to extend something and push back another scene I had planned on doing but ah well. Next Chapter.. Perhaps **

* * *

**Four Months Ago**

 **After the EDM Festival in Seattle, a small pub**

I followed my friend's gaze as she prattle on about all the attractive guys and nodded absently, instantly regretting it. Those shots were really coming back to haunt me. I looked around and noticed there really were a lot of cute guys here tonight.

I inwardly groaned as my phone flashed and my mother sent me another text, tonight was about setting free and 'ruffling my feathers' I was always the good girl, and tonight I really wanted to let loose. I was supposed to be here to have a few drinks, play a game of pool, and relax.

"Ah, um Gracie, maybe we should go somewhere else. How about we rent a movie, get some pizza, and head to my place?" My best friend, Jessa suggested sounding nervous.

I frowned at her and arched a brow. "We've been waiting an hour for the pool table and we're up next. Besides I'm not done with my screwdriver. What's wrong?"

Jessa looked down at her drink and nibbled her lip for a moment. She looked close to tears.

"Jessa?" I said softly.

She shook her head and sobbed lightly but didn't look up.

Loud laughter drew my attention to the door and my eyes narrowed dangerously. "That son of a bitch!" I snapped.

"Gracie, please don't make a big deal out of this. Let's just go-"

I was already on my feet and heading towards the small group near the bar. I pushed my way though the group until I came face to face with Jessa's boyfriend and the voluptuous blonde snuggling up to him. I snorted. The girl wasn't even that pretty, this guy was pathetic. I really wished I had spoken up before about how much of a loser he was.

"What the hell do you want?" Ren practically sneered.

I shrugged, "Nothing much. Just wondering if you're going to grow some balls and at least tell Jessa yourself that you're cheating on her. You remember Jessa, don't you? The girl you've been dating for two years and apparently currently cheating on. Well I was just wondering if you were planning on manning up anytime soon. Just thinking it'd be nice if you didn't constantly break her heart. I'm kind of funny like that."

The woman under his arm looked startled and pushed away from him with open disgust.

"You have a girlfriend?" What an asshole!" She said before stalking off and giving him the finger. His buddies laughed at him while Ren glared down at me.

He groaned, "You stupid bitch! I am so sick of you fucking things up for me! Jessa knew I was a player and accepted it so when are you going to? I don't want anything to do with that flat chested ugly bitch so fuck off and leave me alone!"

I looked at him with pure rage pounding through me, "Listen, you-"

"Gracie please!" Jessa, suddenly by her side, pleaded as she tried to pull me away. "Let's just go!" She begged, close to tears.

"There you are! You need to tell her to mind her own fucking business!" Ren said, pushing Jessa in the shoulder hard to make his point.

"Oh no you didn't, you son of a bitch!" I yelled just before I hit him with a hard right hook straight to the jaw followed by a swift knee to the groin.

"Please stop!" Jessa screamed as two guys grabbed her and started to pull her back but I was in no mood to stop. I punched him again and ignored the throbbing in my fist as I headbutted him hard.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" I yelled backing off of him.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ren said, shoving me hard and knocking me down to my ass. I was just about to get up when I saw a guy sock him right in the nose so hard that upon impact there was a sickening crunch followed by Ren's girlish scream as he hit the floor. "You broke my nose asshole!"

"You should never lay a hand on a woman if you ever lay a finger on her again I will kill you. Do you understand me?" The mystery man promised with barely restrained fury.

Ren tried to glare, and winced before finally nodding.

"Good," He said slowly turning around just to catch me before I went to attack the guy again. "Whoa!" he gasped as I attempted to kick him only to be restrained. I heard the bar manager start yelling and threatening to kick us out but since I was all hopped up on liquid courage I didn't stop my struggle to hit Ren again. The guy restraining me let out an exasperated sigh and threw me over his shoulder, heading for the door.

"You're lucky, Ren! Next time I will kick. Your. Ass!" I yelled.

The guy chuckled, irking me since I was being a hundred percent series and he gave my bottom a patronizing pat. "I'm sure you have him quaking in his drawers little red. No need to scare him." I felt my nose crinkle at the nickname the guy had saddled me with but I wasn't done with my rant yet.

I grabbed the waist of his jeans to help push myself up so that I could glare at the cheating bastard. "Ass whooping! Next time I'm not holding back!"

"Tell him to watch his back." The guy holding me suggested with a laugh.

But I didn't care, I did just that, he sighed and I could feel him shaking his head, "You're lucky, punk!" I yelled as my final warning before I felt cold air hit me hard and I was placed down on the ground outside of the pub.

The guy looked down at me, a cute boyish charm about him and he smirked. "I'm Embry." He introduced. I was just about to tell him my name when my stomach rolled, and I mean seriously rolled. I groaned and realized that trip over his shoulder was not a good idea. Before I could have the decency to dash back inside to a bathroom or really anywhere else, I gagged before throwing up all over the payment. I was surprised to feel warm hands pulling my hair back as I emptied the contents of my stomach and even more surprised when he pulled a water bottle out of a bag I noticed they had sold at the EDM festival and handed it to me.

I rinsed my mouth our with the water before actually drinking it and I could feel slight embarrassment start to stain my cheeks but honestly, I was still a little too tipsy to actually feel that ashamed. "I'm Gracie."

* * *

"How you managed to still eat three tacos, a taco salad, rice and cheese, and some cake without getting sick is beyond me." Embry commented as we sat in the bed of his truck a block away from my house. I had surprised myself by having so much fun with this guy I didn't even really know.

I grunted and kicked the covers off of us that he pulled from his backseat and he looked over at me fighting back a smile.

"Oh are you going to whoop the sheet's ass as well? Should I run to safety?" He mocked.

I rolled my eyes at him and grumbled.

"It's hot!" I complained even though it really wasn't even mild outside. "And stop making fun of me I totally kicked ass tonight." I said with a sniff. "They probably even banned me from that bar after tonight."

He looked over at me, and blinked. "For what?"

I rolled over onto my side and looked at him as if he was stupid. "What do you mean for what? I started a brawl!"

"Really? When?"

"What do you mean when? You were there. You saw me kicking some ass!" I yelled

"That thing you were doing with your hands?" I nodded. "I thought you were having a seizure of some kind."

I gasped and gave him a playful shove. I know I was probably sloppy due to the liquor but there was no way I was THAT bad. "Jerk! I totally kicked his ass tonight and I could kick your ass." He looked at me for moment before he burst out laughing. The bed of the truck started to shake as he laughed harder then he probably had in his entire life. Tears started streaming down his face as he gripped his side a cramp starting up.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! I'm a major threat damn it!" My serious tone only had him laughing harder and my brow twitched in irritation. "Keep it up and I'm going to kick _your_ ass with my fists of fury!" I threatened. Somehow he managed to laugh harder which I didn't even think was possible.

"That's it!" I snapped. I sat up, quickly straddled his hips and grabbed his arms trying to pin them down. His laughter became more controlled as he quickly turned the tables on me and rolled over pinning me beneath him. He didn't bother pinning my hands down which only frustrated me more since he really didn't seem to see me as a threat.

"Alright, kick my ass. I'm ready." He said, grinning.

I began pushing at his chest, trying to shove him off. When that didn't work I tried to kick him and I even may have even tried to give him a good old fashioned Indian sunburn on his arm. This was just sad. I stopped struggling and looked up at him, my eyes big. I could see him looking at me intently before his gaze dipped to my lips and I realized how I could win. I leaned up before he could think to move and I kissed him, it wasn't passionate or a slow burn that warmed me, it was just a kiss that distracted him to the point that I flipped him over and smiled. But Embry wasn't smiling anymore he was staring at me as if I were some goddess and I felt myself squirm because for what it was worth that kiss didn't ignite anything in me. In one kiss Embry had been moved to the friendzone but little did I know that with one kiss I became his fixation.

* * *

 **Present**

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel as I drove and hummed quietly, a thick awkward feeling filling the air and Bella looked over at me with a curious look that was kind of judgy. "So you just go around kissing whoever. That's Jake's best friend." She told me. I looked over at her and sighed.

"I didn't even know Jacob and it was a kiss. It didn't mean anything." I told her.

"It sure seems like it meant something to him." She quipped.

"Bella, what do you want from me?" I asked looking over at her, slightly raising my voice. "I was drunk and believe it or not I make mistakes so why don't you get off my back. Can you at least do that?" I squeezed the wheel tighter and Bella grew silent which was good because honestly if she said one more thing there was a chance I'd throttle her.

Bella whimpered and started pouting and my irritation rose, I was just about to say something when a fiery red headed woman appeared suddenly in the middle of the street. I screamed, hitting my breaks and stopping just before I actually hit her. Her eyes locked on mine as I watched her skin, sparkle as if it was reflecting diamonds. "What the hell?" I whispered.

Suddenly she was at my side of the car and I locked the doors just before her fist went flying through my window and she grabbed me by my throat. A strangled whimper escaped me as I tried to pull back and she tried yanking me forward.

"You are coming with me." She released menacingly and my arms flailed around before I pushed in my car lighter and heard Bella scream uselessly behind me. "Don't worry, you'll be next." The woman promised. I coughed and gasped desperately trying to get oxygen before pulling out the heated car lighter and shoving it hard into her right eye. A shrill scream broke through the air as the scent of burning flesh assaulted my nostril and her eye started to melt from its socket.

She finally released me and I fell back against the console and struggled to catch my breath as she snarled and shook with fury. "You are lucky." She forced out between gritted teacher. I tried to scramble to get the car to go forward but it wasn't moving and the woman smiled but it didn't look friendly to say the least. "You are lucky that he's promised to help me if I deliver you alive." She took a step closer and I whimpered trying to crawl out of the other side of the car to find not only had Bella left me in here alone, she had childlocked the door before she left. "Because if he didn't demand to have you alive I would rip your eyes from their sockets as payment for what you've done." She lunged forward just to be tackled by a giant wolf and I screamed as they skidded down the road in a clash of teeth and inhuman strength. I crawled back to the driver seat, kicked the door open and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran.

I screamed Bella's name trying to find her as I ran deep into the woods, the only direction she really could have gone. I felt my legs burn as I pushed myself further and faster and my lungs started crying for air, but I didn't stop. I ran and I ran because the only thing worse then running would be sitting there and waiting for the psycho bitch to try and take me again.

I heard someone yell out my name and I was tempted to slow down or to look behind me but fear, breathing down my neck, forced me to just keep running and so I did. I ran until I couldn't breath, I ran until I couldn't think, I ran until I wasn't scared. But when I stopped running, I turned around and God help me if out of everything I saw today, this didn't push me over the edge. I looked into Jacob's warm eyes, the eyes that made me feel safe, his mere presence calmed me, but as I looked down I came to the realization he was naked and for the first time in my life. I fainted.


End file.
